


Fishing a Speedster

by Adngel



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Condoms, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adngel/pseuds/Adngel
Summary: The Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) seduces The Flash (Barry Allen) who gets over excited, first, Hal guides the intercourse with some kisses and an arch position (under the Barry’s condition of use condoms), then Barry takes the initiative and continues with a bounty Hunt position, eventually they are busted by Batman who puts an end to the meeting.1 cover, 11 pages. 3d art, Reading order: left to right.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Fishing a Speedster

/------------------------------/ End of work /-------------------------------/


End file.
